A forgotten prophecy
by awaihime
Summary: soraxocxriku soraxkairi, when a slave girl's dream of running away is granted by being teleported into kingdom hearts, she tries to start her life over again, but she struggles to control a great power that lingers inside, and the angst taking over her.
1. Chapter 1

Author: hello all, please, please, please be nice this is only my first fan fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except some stuff.

**Chapter 1**

The sun was sinking into the depths of the heavens, melting to a golden hue, entwining with the pastel azure blush of the sky. "Please, spare some change?" pleaded a young girl, she kneeled on the filth covered roads. Strangers ambled past her, as if she were just a soul of a forgotten ancestor. Her gold colored hair reached her shoulders and badly needed a wash, she was clothed in soiled rags, with discolored patches poorly stiched on. She wrapped her arms and legs in tattered bandages to hide her many bruises and cuts. "Please? Spare change?" She gazed hopefully at the people. One by one she begged each person for change, they all looked at her with disgust and strolled away. With each passing moment the sadness bubbling up inside her grew, tears welled up in her cerulean shaded eyes. What am I supposed to do now? She wondered, master will surely have my head for this.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

It was late evening in a forsaken factory, asilhouette of a small girl kneeling in front of a large ominous figure shone in the faint light.

"Takara, what have you collected for me today?" bellowed master.

"I…well…um…."

"WHAT HAVE YOU COLLECTED? ANSWER ME WHEN I QUESTION YOU TAKARA!" He barked.

"Nothing sir," murmured Takara.

Master's face reddened with rage, "What! This is the fifth time this week! I shall not permit this! No food or bed tonight Takara!" He slapped her across her face serverely, Takara bit her lip untill it bled, she tried to act very relaxed, for she knew she mustn't show master her real emotions. She concealed her swollen cheek with her frail hands, she winced while she pushed herself up and wobbled away.

"Worthless, sluggish, trivial orphan," he murmured to himself, "Piece of rubbish!"

By now Takara had already slammed the factory door shut behind her, she took a deep breath, slithered down to the soil and started sobbing, "I hate this day! I hate my life! Why does everything always happen too me! Why couldn't I have been a normal child? with a normal life!" She struggled upwards and staggered on her head drooping down."Takara! Wait up!" A petite girl sprinted up to Takara's side, "Master got you again, eh?" She inquired, her bronze colored curls bouncing and her curious amber colored eyes wandering about.

"Yup, you should know by now...I just don't understand why he always picks on me. What have I ever done to him, it's unfair!"

"Now, now Takara don't throw a temper tantrum," The young girl wagged her finger at her friend.

"Ayame this is no time for your little lessons," complained Takara.

"What? Can't I at least be concerned about a friend?" Questioned Ayame.

Takara sighed in defeat, "one day I'll get out of this wretched factory, and I'll finally be free to find out my past!"

Ayame smirk at her friend, "Takara you are such a dreamer, you always think up these wild fantasies."

"Ayame I have known you since I was three I think you should know by now that I'll am and always will be a dreamer," Takara chuckled, "But haven't you ever thought about leaving the factory, I mean you can't possibly think that this is a nice way to live!"

Ayame moaned, "ughhhh, I'll never get through to that hard skull of yours Takara, of course I've _thought_ about leaving but I've never actually tried, I mean Master has way to find people, you'll never get away, once you start working here, you life is entangled to it, you can't escape, but what do I know, once you get an idea you won't listen to anyone but yourself."

"Yup, that's me," Takara grinned goofily while pacing backwards to watch her companion.

The two girls giggled, chatting about just about whatever came to mind, sauntering to an alleyway where they would slumber that night. The indigo painted sky glimmered with twinkling stars. The over crammed city had dimmed its lights, no longer sparkling with spirit, prepared for bed, awaiting an unforeseen blow tomorrow.

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

Author: okay that was just some back round information and junk, so what do you think be brutally honest, and I know it was such a corny, uncreative, unoriginal ending but I was just trying to make a gakeppuchi. If this is not good just tell me and I'll discontinue it right away. Okay and I know in the beginning I said too be nice and here I say be brutally honest, I just changed my mind OKAY! I'M NOT CRAZY! forgive me for any grammar and spelling mistakes.


	2. portal

Author: WAHHHH! Nobody likes meeeeeeeee …..oh well on with the chapter goes to cry in room

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story besides the plot thing and my ocs

**Chapter 2**

**Portal**

"Takara!" Ayame tried hastily to wake her friend; she squatted down and thought for a moment. Her eyes narrowed and obtained a roguish glint in them. She waddled over to the trash cans and seized two tin garbage can tops. She paused for a minute and yanked the two lids father apart and clashed them together, producing a gong like clatter.

"AHHHHHHH! OMG, what's happening! Is it the end of the world yet?" Takara scrambled to her feet, she panicked jerking her head this way and that.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Takara halted to scowl at Ayame rolling on the ground throwing a laughing spasm, "My gosh, I _never_ get tired waking you up! I mean seriously if only you could see yourself right now! HAHAHAHAHA!" Ayame struggled to cease laughing, she coughed choking. She panted and gradually redeemed her stance.

"ARE YOU MAD WOMAN! Never do that again! You scared the crap outta me!" Takara continued to reprimand Ayame, "My gosh! Couldn't you have at least tried another way to wake me up?" Takara concluded and turned her gaze over to Ayame.

Ayame was resting on top of a cardboard box, groping her fingernails, she hopped off and replied, "Are you finished because we better start going to work, or else Master will be very displeased and we wouldn't want to get into anymore trouble than we are already in, do we?"

Takara groaned, giving in she could never triumph a battle with Ayame, "as if I could get into anymore trouble," she muttered to herself.

Ayame giggled, "good luck Takara, I'm sure you'll need it." She walked away snatched her basket to collect change.

"Thanks…..I mean HEY!" Takara rolled her eyes, I'm gonna need much more than luck to help, she mused to herself. Takara was about to tell Ayame off again but realized Ayame had already vanished into the depths of the city. Takara took her own basket and sauntered down the streets, she inhaled the morning air, it smelled of the spring flowers that were blossoming.

During dawn it was so peaceful; the yolk colored sun was starting to flourish out of the darkness. The sky was a light velvety purple shade, with brushes of orange and salmon with a few fading stars sprinkled on. Lost petals from flowers were tumbling down the boulevard, and grass played in the wind whispering secrets to one another.

Takara jerked to a stop, she reverted her gaze to the entrance of a charming park. She had always dreamed of strolling down the trail, with cherry blossoms trembling down into her hair and the ground, the sun peaking out of little crevices made by the branches. She sighed dreamily thinking of it, it would be so stunning, she glimpsed to her right and left making sure no one was there, she pondered for a minute, and since nobody's around maybe I could just sneak in. She skulked to the entrance and stepped in, examining the splendor of the sight. It was filled with radiant sakura trees, the cherry blossoms were fluttering down in the breeze, their salmon color painting the air. The grass grew tall; it scratched her shins lightly, while she ambled around. She grinned and marched on, it was just as she had imagined it, this was nothing like the musty old black and white scene of the city that she was used too.

Without prior notice, a dark hole materialized in the sky, "OHMIGOD! AAAAHHHHH! Someone please help!" Takara was filled dread; she released her basket and clung to a tree. Her basket hovered up into the portal, she sealed her eyes firmly, tears gushed down Takara's cheeks, this was perhaps the most petrifying moment in her life. She shuddered her eyes open realizing that she was being sucked up herself, her nails hurriedly clawed into the bark, but no use, she was pried from the tree. She wafted higher and higher into the sky, Takara glanced down, was she shrieked vigorously, and at that instant she became so overwhelmed with the fear that pouring into her, and blacked out.

············································································································

author: plz bear with me! I know I am lacking in writing skills but I know (eventually) I'll get better. Don't give up on me, I'll try to get better I promise!

Plzplzplzplzplz review, tell me what I must work on!


End file.
